1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dissecting apparatus, and more particularly to a dissecting apparatus with a tool exchanging mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in biotechnology, the number of labor intensive operations on organisms, such as dissection and aspiration, has increased. The cultivation of human embryonic stem cells is provided as an example. Embryonic stem cells are cultivated in a container as a group. As the cell group grows, the embryonic stem cells can easily be converted into cells having different qualities. When harvesting a group of cells, the operator must dissect the cell group into smaller groups for removal to other containers for further cultivation. Although cell cultivation has not been fully automated, semi-automatic apparatuses are often used, such as the dissecting device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,086.